dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Puretia Quests
Puretia Quests by Region Verus Cleft Helmoth *Main Quests **A Powerful New Weapon **So Hungry! **Poison and Pain **Stopping the Zombie Plague **Stopping the Spread *Normal Quests **Baa Baa Baa **Helmoth Survivor Investigation **Further Instructions **Wayfarers' Support **New Partner Norklanth Forest Consus Cave(Region) *Main Quests **Stopping the Spread (Continued) **Wolfwing Crisis **Marauders' Purpose **The Bad News **Down on the Farm Consus Cave(Dungeon) *Daily Quests **Operation: Weed-Out West Parsing Woods *Main Quests **Plague of Rats *Normal Quests **Disturbed Peace **Calm and Collected **Old Hands **Little Box of Horrors **Butterfingers Paeon Farm *Main Quests **Grave-digging Rat **Another Investigator *Normal Quests **The Scourger Scourge **Kill Dullado! **The Best Helper **The Grave Robbers **Send Him to the Grave **Ashes to Ashes **Of All The Rotten Luck **The Basics of Alchemy **How to Craft Weapons **The Basics of Armorsmithing **Cooking by the Book **Fundamentals of Carpentry **The Basics of Tinkering *Daily Quests **Keep Everyone Warm **For the Children **Center for Beetle Control **Full Bellies **Indispensable Condiments Craig Valley *Main Quests **Thinning Out the Zombies **Shax **Zombie-maker **The Scourger's Whereabouts *Normal Quests **Corayden the Hermit Bat **Preventative Cremation **Wipe Them Out **Zombies! **A Secret Formula **Making Some to Spare **The Zombie Mayor **Galika the Plunderer **Improving Combat Skill Paeon Town East Parsing Woods *Normal Quests **The Missing Ball **Delicious Pumpkins Samoor Waterbridge *Main Quests **Scourger's Loot **Disgusting Skytouched Dragon *Normal Quests **I Feel Pretty **We Need Backup! **Scourger Hunter **Vicious Duskscale Dragon **Meaty Aroma in the Night **A Training Panacea **You Dirty Rat **Too Much Noise! **Orders are Orders **Corruption Origination **A Bloody Job **The Best Offense.... **Out on Patrol **Overkill **Death to Palba! **Pumpkins vs. Zombies Samoor's Wrath *Main Quests **The Source of Mutation **The Source of the Source **Undecipherable Formula Paeon Waterbridge *Normal Quests **Dinner Time Deer **Preparation before Logging **At All Cost **Tough As Nails Parsing Backwoods *Main Quests **Unfamiliar Old Friend **Analyze the Ingredients **The Missing Researcher **Love Letter? *Normal Quests **Hounds With a Message **Do Shoot the Messenger **Stop the Chaos **Search and Seizure **A Merchant's Plea **Research Thieves **Corrupted Experiments **The Missing Researchers **Execution Order **The 18th Experiment **A Pity It Can't Fly *Hidden Quests **Due Worship **An Unusual Hobby **Dragon Sightseeing Parsing Lumbering Camp Cyporf Tower Cyporf Experimental Field *Main Quests **Abandoned Literature **Ugly Dragon **Destroy the Transformation Ritual **Search for the Transformation Potion **Completed Experimental Product *Normal Quests **Guardian Angel Capac *Main Quests **Goblin's Backpack **Quarry Query **Outlaws Haven *Normal Quests **Exterminate! **Wet Hoof Battle Captain **The Goblin Nuisance **Antlers All Around **The Customer Comes First **Battle-Boar-B-Gone **Banquet for the Brave **Stolen Toys **Finding a Lost Friend **Speedy Delivery **Comfortable, Fashionable, and Defensible! **Speedy Delivery Part Two **Visit the Craftman's House **Storm the Abandoned Tangaroa Mine **Slay Moraku **Fruitless Labor **Do you want money or my fists? *Daily Quests **Replenish Fishing Gear **An Eye for an Eye **The Angry Aqua Dragon **Let us Fight **Replenish the Medicine Lake Krent *Main Quests **Outlaws and Goblins **Kotter Pass *Normal Quests **Punish the Thieves **Sacred Blessing **The Tree Spirit Whispers **Spirit Amber Rescue **Road Un-Block **Justice Served Cold **Mongrel Removal **Slaying Steel-Arm **Fresh Catch **Treasure Chest of Fate *Hidden Quest **Damaged Pocket Watch **Exquisite Pendant **Shiny Ring **Gold-Plated Key **In Cold Blood **Ignorance is Bliss Tangaroa Abandoned Mine Tangaroa Abandoned Quarry *Daily Quests **The Goblins' Unusual Machinery Outlaws' Haven Shadrilo House Kotter Pass *Main Quests **Kotter Pass (continued) **Shadow of Mulungu Volcano *Normal Quests **For a Few Spiders More **A Fistful of Bandits **The Good, the Bad, and the Bandits **Away All Bandits **The Outlaw Bandit Wails **Creature Under the Grass **Wolf Bane **Rocks, Paper, Scissors Chago Rocks *Normal Quests **Noble Courage **Annals of History **The Rise and Fall of an Empire Plurk Village Ruins *Main Quests **Assassins Bleed **Hold the Line **Assassination Plan **Another Possible Location *Normal Quests **Friendly Competition **Thieves Never Prosper (Sometimes) **A Test of Skill **Fragments of Nightfall **Secret Support **A Swift Death **An Eye for an Eye **In Good Hands **Chain Chain Chain Brushed Weapon Chain **Astral Amulet *Daily Quests **Dragon Tranquilizer **Special Invitation **A Weapon to Penetrate Defenses **Pluck Out Their Brains **Crush their Shields Mulungu Volcano *Normal Quests **Hiding in the Dark **Forgotten Antiquated Altar Chago Ruins Mulungu Stronghold *Grasp the Current Situation *Normal Quests **Zombie Dissection **Venomous Strategy **Ration Snatchers **Foxtrot Down **Stop the Repairs **Catapult Shmatapult **Shield Breaking Strategy **Letters and Secrets Chago Path *Main Quests **Inside Stone Eye Fort **Sharp Claw and Devouring Dragon Blood **Hole-digging Wolfmen *Normal Quests **According to Plan **Look! A Distraction **Invisible Ink **Phantom Sialite Experiment Plan **Golem Golem **The Messengers' True Colors **Kingslayer **Make Them Pee Their Pants **To Liongate Outpost Stone Eye Fort Liongate Outpost Arboran Triumph Concourse Arboran Triumphal Square Arboran Plain Arboran Moy Cliff Moy Waterfall Ash Pathway Ash Frontline Camp Ash Catacombs Ash Valley Lajeer Castle Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Normal Quests Category:Daily Quests Category:Puretia Quests Category:Puretia Main Quests Category:Puretia Normal Quests Category:Puretia Daily Quests Category:Article stubs Category:Hidden Quests Category:Puretia Hidden Quests